


beautiful feeling

by starrkeys



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrkeys/pseuds/starrkeys
Summary: Johnny takes a break from work to go for a walk with Sehun and Vivi.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	beautiful feeling

Without Johnny even being aware, Vivi had entered his office at some point and was now perched on the floor beside him, staring up with a woeful expression in his eyes. Johnny let one hand fall to his side for Vivi to nuzzle into if he wanted, but tried to continue working on the spreadsheet that was open on his laptop.

His one hand was only interesting enough for a short period of time, however, and the dog soon wormed his way closer to sniff up at him and whine quietly. “Hey buddy, I’m working right now,” Johnny said absentmindedly. He had thought the door was closed and should definitely have made sure before he set to work earlier. This was the struggle with working from home.

Vivi was not satisfied with the small amount of attention that Johnny was paying him, and he got his front paws up on Johnny’s leg, so he could press his face up closer and whine and yip from a closer proximity. “Get down,” Johnny said, finally turned away from the computer to try to push the dog gently to the floor.

Vivi barked in protest.

“Sehun! I think your dog needs to go outside!” he called, petting at Vivi’s head. The dog barked in response, clearly excited by the raised voice and mention of ‘outside.’

"Shh, Vivi, calm down, Sehunnie will take you out but I'm busy right now and you have to be quiet. Yes, quiet," Johnny said in his voice reserved for Vivi, small children, and maybe on certain specific occasions, Sehun.

"Why is it when he's being annoying he becomes my dog?" Sehun asked from the doorway.

"He is yours, though, technically," Johnny replied, continuing to stroke through the dog's curly fur on his head.

Sehun scoffed. "I think we're well enough established as a family unit that he can be your dog too, and not just when he wants cuddles."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Technically maybe but he's yours and you can't deny that."

"Anyways," Sehun continued as if Johnny hadn't spoken at all, "I think it's time for you to take a break. You've been at it long enough. Vivi's right; a walk will be good. Family walk time." He scooped Vivi up into his arms at the end of his short speech.

"Sehun, no, you know how busy I am. I have to get this finished; I can't take a break."

"Ah, how can you say no to this?" Sehun asked, holding Vivi up closer to his face. It was unclear whether he was referring to Vivi, himself, or maybe a mixture of both. But in the end, it didn't matter as Johnny would inevitably give in to either of them eventually. "Come on, family walk time with Sehun and Vivi and Johnny." Sehun sent a kiss to his dog before letting him down on the floor again, where he reared up on his hind legs to bark and wag his tail excitedly.

Johnny sighed. Obviously he would rather be doing something fun rather than working but he did need to get this done and this was technically his work hours. It was so hard to work from home when home was also where his boyfriend and dog lived, with all their potential to be distracting. It was true he couldn’t say no to either of them. Maybe it was time for a walk. “Okay, fine,” Johnny said, pushing himself up from his desk.

“We’ll meet you downstairs. Come one Vivi, walk time,” Sehun said over his shoulder, already turning to leave Johnny’s office space. The dog follows behind him obediently, ready to go outside and happy to have gotten what he wanted.

Johnny double-checked that his file was saved, then followed behind Sehun. He had been sitting at his desk all morning and really, it probably was for the best that Vivi had chosen to interrupt him in the way that he had. Maybe the dog wasn’t annoying but rather smarter than he looked.

Sehun was already waiting by the front door with Vivi attached to his leash. Sehun seemed to be patiently waiting, while Vivi was almost vibrating out of his fur in anticipation.

"Okay let's go." Johnny slipped out of his slippers and into his shoes before following his boyfriend out of the apartment.

It was a cool day outside, just the right temperature for a leisurely walk. Fluffy white clouds, not unlike Vivi in appearance floated through the sky, though the sun still shone enough for it to be pleasant.

Johnny slipped his hand into Sehun's empty one as they walked away from their building, following Vivi as he sniffed at anything and everything that piqued his interest. "Thanks for making me come out here," Johnny said, squeezing Sehun's hand with his.

"You're welcome, though it wasn't purely for unselfish reasons. I was hoping we could stop by the store and you could get me ice cream."

"What?"

"I mean, someone would have to stay outside the store with Vivi and since he's my dog…" Sehun said with a smile. "I want ice cream."

Johnny rolled his eyes but still smiled without otherwise responding. He knew he would do whatever Sehun wanted him to and protesting would just be for show at this point. Sehun had him wrapped around his finger and they both knew it.  
“So how was the work going?” Sehun asked.

“Boring. But that’s to be expected.”

“You know, you can always try to get a different job. One that’s not so mind-numbing.”

“It’s alright,” Johnny said, swinging their joined hands between them. “It’s okay for now. It’s nice to be able to work from home. Spend time with my boyfriend.”

“Ah, your boyfriend? He must be pretty fantastic.”

“And hot, don’t forget that.”

They have to stop to wait for Vivi to do his business, respectfully averting their eyes, as it would be rude to stare. As they start walking again, Johnny slips a hand into the back pocket of Sehun’s jeans. “Not only is my boyfriend fantastic, and hot, and cute, and caring, but he also has a great butt.”

They continued through their usual walking route, Vivi leading the way and sniffing everything that seemed interesting to the little dog. The conversation stayed light and fun, no more mentions of work or anything else serious. Sometimes it was important to just have a good time and not think about anything at all.

When they were almost back to their apartment, they stopped in at the convenience store down the street, Sehun staying outside with Vivi and Johnny going inside to get the promised ice cream. While waiting in line to pay, Johnny glanced outside, smiling as he caught sight of Sehun making faces at Vivi.

“I’m glad I came with you,” Johnny said as he rejoined Sehun, handing him his (already opened) ice cream.

“Of course you are,” Sehun said, smiling with his eyes. He removed the wrapper that Johnny had thoughtfully ripped open with his free hand, then took a bite of his ice cream.

They stood there, enjoying the day and the sweet treats, only continuing on the way home when Vivi became impatient and insisted upon it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i lost interest in this halfway thru writing but i thought id post it bc the world needs more johnhun no matter how half assed


End file.
